Choo Choos and Babies?
by XTalking Chibi monkeyX
Summary: What happens if you leave the Italy brothers to look after a woman who is heavily pregnant.


**Ok Since I can't think of anything for a multichapter story I may be posting a few Oneshots so yeah, just deal with it.**

Romano searched through his pockets as he tried to find the noisy phone, it had been ringing for nearly five minutes and it didn't help that he had several shopping bags to carry as well, just who the hell was calling and why didn't they hang up already? He wasn't surprised when it was Italy who was calling him. He knew he shouldn't have left him to baby sit his heavily pregnant wife.

"AAH R-ROMANO PLEASE GET DOWN HERE THIS IS URGEENT!" Italy wailed in panic from the other end of the phone, Romano heaved a sigh as he assumed he couldn't deal with a hormonal woman.

"What's wrong with yo-" He was cut off by his brothers constant panicking, there was definitely something wrong with him.

"TH-THE GOOSE IS LAYING EGGS THE GOOSE IS LAYING EGGS!" Romano rubbed his temples at Italy's previous statement, what was he talking about?

"Earth to stupid brother…I DON'T OWN A DAMN GOOSE!" He barked angrily, he was slowly but surely getting angrier and angrier what was his brother so worked up about, and why was he talking about geese?

"I-Its Belgiuum Sh-She's um uh, SHE'S GOING INTO LABOUR PLEASE GET DOWN HERE QUICKLY THIS IS SCARY I'VE NEVER BABYSAT A PREGNANT LADY BEFORE I'M SCAARED AND WHY AREN'T YOU LOOKING AFTER HER INSTEAD? SHE'S YOUR PREGNANT WIFE NOT MINE AND THIS IS SCARYYYYY!" He whimpered, the fear grew more and more in his voice.

Romano's eyes widened when he finally heard the news.

"O-Ok j-just keep calm alright? Stay calm I'm on my way over ok? AND YOU MUST STAY CALM!" Whether it was much of a pep talk or not was debateable, but it had to d, with that he hung up, stuffed his phone in his pocket, and began his mad dash to his home.

Meanwhile, Italy took a place on the floor next to Belgium

"Uugh, wh-where's my stupid husband?" She groaned, it was clear in her voice that she was in pain.

"D-d-d-d-don't worry, I-I'm sure he'll be here soon, I hope I-its going to be ok because big brother doesn't have bad timing." His attempt to reassure her didn't seem like a very good one at all, he flinched as she yelled painfully, was she going to be ok? The poor woman couldn't hold on forever, so getting her to a hospital was important. Ten minutes passed by before there was a loud BANG!

"J-JUST HANG IN THERE MIA BELLA!" Romano exclaimed as he knelt down beside her, clutching onto her hand tightly.

"earth to my dear husband…" she began

"THERE'S NO HANGING ON WHEN HAVING A BABY!" This statement was all it took to cause the two of them to flip out completely.

"AAAAH SHE'S RIGHT WE'VE GOT NO TIME WHAT DO WE DOOOOO?" Italy yelped as he began screaming and flailing, Romano on the other hand was glued to his spot.

"U-UM…UH…HANG ON…CALM DOWWN!" The older brother practically screamed, he didn't mean to but that's what happened when he went into panic mode.

"VENEZIANO! CALL A CHOO CHOO QUICKLY!" He demanded without even thinking about what he just said.

"WHAT'S A CHOO CHOO? I CAN'T CALL A TRAIN AND A TRAIN WON'T GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL IN TIME! AH WHAT DO WE DOOO?"

Romano slapped himself when he realised what he had previously said.

"AN AMBULENCE, CALL AN AMBULENCE IMMEDIATELY!" He watched as his little brother dashed out of the room to make the call.

"I-Its ok darling…" He began, finally starting to calm down

"Just relax it'll be ok, just think, once this is all over we're going to be parents" He said softly, hoping to shed some light on the whole situation.

Belgium patted her stomach and smiled sweetly

"Yeah…you're right…weird to think, but it's a nice thought, soon enough we're going to have a child." She was somewhat calm when the thought came to mind. Italy dashed into the room screaming

"THE CHOO CHOO IS ON ITS WAY THE CHOO CHOO IS ON ITS WAY!" He was clearly still in a blind panic, Romano stood up before striking him across the cheek

"There! Better?" He asked, having high hopes that he'd finally calm down.

"…Yeah…that's better…" The now much calmer Italy replied, he had been worrying way too much.

Later on that evening…

It took a while for them to get there but they finally made it to the hospital.

Romano took hold of his wife's hand and smiled at her sweetly, she gave a nervous giggle in reply, they were both hoping it would end well. Romano kissed her hand and rubbed it gently

"This is it I guess, we're gonna have a little baby soon enough, a cute little baby" He was nervous but exited all the same; something miraculous was about to happen after all.

The next hours passed by slowly, Belgium was constantly releasing long bloodcurdling screams as she squeezed her husband's hand, who was loyally standing by her side. He cringed as her grip on his hand got tighter and tighter, which couldn't be helped, he didn't complain once since she was in far worse pain than him at the moment.

in the meantime Italy whined softly as she shielded his ears in attempt to block out the screaming, he soon realised that it was a worthless attempt.

"Ooh god, it sounds painful I hope everything is ok in there…" He shuddered as she wailed painfully.

It was early the next morning when things had finally settled down,

"LITTLE BRO!" He turned his head to see Romano dashing towards him excitedly, a grin from ear to ear stretched across his face, which seemed rather out of character for him, but in this particular situation it was understandable. Romano grabbed his younger siblings wrist and impatiently dragged him into the delivery room where a tired but happy Belgium sat, with the newborn baby. The two of them gazed in awe at the newborn baby.

"You did great honey" Romano chirped before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah you really did…so… what's the gender then?" Italy asked curiously as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"He's a boy and before you ask we named him Veneziano after you…" Belgium giggled, she knew he was going to get all teary eyed about it.

"You named him after me?" By this point he was trying to stop the tears from falling down.

"Oi! Don't go all soppy on us now, these better be tears of joy you!" Italy smiled while still wiping his eyes

"Trust me they are…" he replied with a slight chuckle.

Romano then turned to face his wife before speaking again.

"And you, stop hogging the baby I want to hold him"

"S-sorry dear" she replied softly before handing him their son.

"Awww hey there little guy, aren't you cute? Yeah, you're as cute as a button…aw man…I'm starting to get all emotional now…this is the happiest day of my life since my wedding day...it really is." His voice was soft and gentle as he spoke to his tiny son. Italy peered over Romano's shoulder with a big smile on his face; he gazed at the baby for a couple of minutes before he spoke.

"Erm…Is it ok If I hold him too?" Romano nodded and handed the baby over to him.

"Aw, my ikkle nephew, look how cute he is~" He was speaking in a much softer tone of voice, he eventually handed the baby back to his mother, who had been smiling ever since she had given birth to him. It was this moment she really wanted to stay in forever.

**It isn't long but I'm glad i've been able to write this because its different from what I usually write (which makes me happy) I hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
